The Contingency Part II: Civil War
by ChealseaGrins
Summary: Prince Luke Skywalker is missing, Jedi Apprentice Leia Organa is fighting for her life captured by her father. The Rebel Alliance has seized the Galaxy's distrust of Emperor Darth Vader after revealing his illegal First Order Navy and their threat to the Empire is now more dangerous than ever. Faced with threats to both his Empire and his family, the road ahead is darker than ever.
1. Chapter 1

_!WARNING!_

 _This is a continuation of my story, The Contingency: A Star Wars Story. If you do not read that first, you will be lost._

— _**\- - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - —**_

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

 _ **The Contingency Part II:**_

 _ **Civil War**_

* * *

 **The Empire is fractured. It's leader, Galactic Emperor Darth Vader uses his deadly First Order Navy to tighten his grip around the Galaxy and secure his control after the crushing defeat of Gallius Rax and the majority of the Shadow Council's forces. But faith in his rule has wavered as reports of his brutal methods reach the ears of the Senate.**

 **Believing Lord Vader has lost his ability to provide safety for the Empire following the Shadow Council's betrayal, many systems have already pledged their allegiances to the Rebel Alliance. And those systems have been targeted by the unforgiving First Order Navy.**

 **In the wake of Lord Starkiller's death, Lord Vader is left without his enforcer. He searches to find a suitable replacement to lead his armies but with Imperial Prince Luke Skywalker missing in action, his choices are limited.**

 **Forced to act as Emperor and Supreme Commander, Lord Vader and his fleet; The** _ **Crimson Armada**_ **prepare to wage war against the remaining Shadow Council fleet and the rapidly growing threat of the emboldened Rebel Alliance...**

 **— - - —**

 **Chapter** **1: _Failures of the Past_**

 **— - - —**

* * *

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

 _Alliance Cruiser Home One_

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

* * *

"All squadrons report in." A particularly accented, commanding voice ordered. In usual situations, none would have trouble hearing the Rebellion Admiral speak, but with the silence that had descended upon the bridge of _Home One_ , there was no question.

Admiral Gial Ackbar waited for his request to reach the comms of his accompanying fleet squadrons.

 _"Red Squadron standing by."_

 _"Gold Squadron standing by._ _"_

 _"Blue Squadron standing by."_

 _"Black Squadron standing by."_

 _"Phoenix Squadron standing by._ _"_

Admiral Ackbar felt his heart race as the Rebel Fleet neared their destination. The tunnel of hyperspace was, for once, a welcomed sight. He only hoped there was some sort of light at the end of it.

The planet NaJedha was home to an Imperial Shipyard where the Alliance would encounter their very first Super Star Destroyer in open battle. It was protected by a fleet belonging to Darth Vader's new First Order Navy.

They had scrutinized what designs were still uncorrupted from the data they'd received, analysts were sure the Alliance had a chance. And a good one at that. Though in the back of his mind, the Admiral couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a grave mistake.

A console beeped loudly. Ackbar swiveled in his chair and his eyes rested on the hyperspace route mapped on a screen in front of him.

Any moment now...

Tension built unbearably.

"Exiting hyperspace."

In an instant, the stars smeared out of the tunnel. The fleet came into view.

" _By the Force..."_

The sight was both incredible and terrifying. No amount of specifications or even speculation could prepare the Rebels for the real thing. The Super Star Destroyer was as the Mon Calamarian Admiral feared; a carbon copy of Vader's _Executor_ ; a ship the Rebels stayed far, _far_ away from. Few had even seen it in person and lived to tell about it _._ Beyond that, the accompaniment only added to the fleet's terror. Two large _Mandator_ III-class dreadnoughts and five _Reaver-_ class battlecruisers, design based off of _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, only twice as large. The _Mandator III'_ s almost tripled the size of of the battlecruisers and the Super Star Destroyer... well, it could house the _Home One_ in a hangar if it wanted to.

Just like the data stated.

Project _Arbitrator_.

There was no room for backing down now. "Attack formation! Focus fire on those dreadnoughts!" Ackbar ordered. "All cruisers move in! They won't fire those autocannons at close range!"

 _"Enemy fighters incoming!"_ One pilot informed.

 _"Lock S-foils in attack position!"_

Hordes of TIE fighters rushed out of their ships, the X-wings opened their foils and engaged.

"We've caught them off guard!"

Relief actually flooded the Admiral at that news. Though he did feel some sort of concern with just how quickly their TIE fighters were deployed.

MC-80 cruisers quickly flew toward the First Order fleet, Hammerhead and Corellian Corvettes in front, a fleet of X-Wings, A-Wings, Y-Wings and Phoenix squad's _Ghost_ leading.

"Battlecruiser locked on." An Officer informed.

"Angle our deflector shields!" Ackbar ordered. "Phoenix squad! Take out those autocannons!"

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

"Copy that, Admiral. We're on it." Captain Hera Syndulla gripped the controls of her now iconic freighter, jamming buttons on the console. "Attack formation, we need to clear a path for the _Blade Wing_." Pheonix squad's A-wings formed behind her. A squad of TIE fighters came right at her, emerald lasers blasting out. Almost instantly, two A-wings spun out in flames.

"They're looping back around." Hera scowled. "Spectre 6, take out those fighters!" She yanked the ship sideways as to pass between the offending ships laser blasts. The _Ghost_ rocked violently.

" _I'm trying! These ones are way faster than Imperial TIE's!"_ Ezra Bridger called back from the gunner position.

"He's right." Kanan said beside Hera, a mask covered the upper half of his face. The Force screeched in warning. "Watch it!" Kanan braced himself.

The _Ghost_ jerked to the left, a surface cannon shot from the closest _Mandator III_ dreadnought only barely missing. Hera exhaled a breath. "Too close. I'm in position, take out those surface cannons. I'll draw their fire, but make it quick!"

 _"Copy that, Spectre 2."_ The A-wings broke off, blasting through a small squad of TIE fighters. Hera squinted as the _Ghost_ soared through the flaming wreckage.

The freighter spun, diving toward the dreadnought. Several pockets of bright explosions erupted along it's surface as the rest of Phoenix Squadron took aim at the cannons.

Hera pulled her attention away. "Kanan, we're locked on. Take it out." She skillfully twisted and passed through two approaching fighters. "Now!"

"Got it." Kanan grabbed onto the forward cannon's controls, but the console suddenly blared.

"Missiles!" Hera spun the ship, dipping low and scaling the surface of the dreadnought. Behind, an A-wing erupted in with a powerful shock. Debris slapped against the hull of the _Ghost_ and the shockwave shook the ship. Hera grunted as she weaved through the surface cannon's fire, just hoping a shot would hit one of the two torpedoes quickly gaining on her. "Ezra!"

" _I can't get a lock with you flying like this!"_

"So I should eat a turbolaser so you can get a clear lock." She dryly said.

Kanan suddenly pointed. "There."

Hera glanced toward the cannon her co-pilot was pointing at, silently wondering how he... saw it. But if there was anything she'd learned in the years prior, it was to trust Kanan's instincts.

The freighter swerved and shot forward, right at the turret. It weaved and rocked back and forth as Hera predicted the attack pattern and avoided it masterfully. "What's your plan Kanan?"

"Just trust me." The Jedi Knight cryptically replied. "Chopper, get ready to push all engine power to the thrusters."

The old droid whirred in response.

"Well I didn't ask if it was a bad idea, just do it." Kanan turned to Hera. "When I give the signal, punch the thrusters."

Hera took a deep breath to calm herself. "If you say so..."

"Hera. Just trust me." His hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

The ship neared the cannon, and it was getting harder and harder for her to avoid shots. One clipped the shields, forcing the _Ghost_ sideways, scraping the port side wing along the dreadnought's surface in a flash of thick sparks and taking the gun mounted there with it. The ship sounded to alert them. "Port side turret's gone! That's a lot of firepower lost." She informed while she now struggled to avoid taking another hit. "Kanan!?" Hera's nerves threatened her concentration as an obvious collision course was bound to destroy them. "Kanan!"

"Now!"

Hera punched the thrusters.

The _Ghost_ suddenly jolted up and over one of the cannons.

One missile smashed into it in a brilliant explosion. But the other one cleared it easily.

Chopper re-routed the power back to the engines and shields.

"Nice trick and all, but did you have a plan for the second one?"

"I was kinda hoping that would take care of them both." Kanan rubbed his neck for a brief moment.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Ezra, you need to take out that last missile."

 _"It's too small, the computer can't get a lock on it!"_

"Ezra, calm yourself." Kanan instructed. "You don't need the targeting computer. Use the Force."

The last missile blazed closer and closer. Sweat dropped off of Hera's nose, her hands were white-knuckled around the controls.

And then, a fiery explosion consumed the ship.

The _Ghost_ soared out of the smoke and fire.

Hera whooped loudly with a huge smile. "Great shot! I knew I taught you well." Hera cheered. "Two left. Phantom Squad, regroup and target the point defense turrets! We only need the first four on each side to clear the path!"

 _"We're on it Captain Syndulla!"_

Kanan's brow furrowed as enemy fighters broke off in small groups to chase down the A-wings. "They're too strong in squads. We need to break their formation apart before we head for those turrets."

As the words came out of his mouth, two of the TIE's collided out in a fiery crash. Hera smiled as a formation of X-wings came in behind the _Ghost_. _"We've got you covered Captain."_

The _Ghost_ strafed alongside the dreadnought while Kanan picked off the turrets with the help of Wedge's X-wings.

"You have my thanks, Wedge." Hera once more punched in some commands on the panel. "Alright. Path is clear. You ready to launch Spectre 5?"

 _"_ Blade Wing _armed and ready."_ Sabine assured.

 _"No need to worry about us. We'll smash any lingering fighters to pieces!"_ Zeb called out.

"Zeb, that ship has _one_ weapon. Do no fire on anything that isn't an autocannon."

The Lasaat grumbled. _"Aww just one gun? What kind of fighter is this?"_

"The best chance we have." Hera replied, though more to herself.

 _"Why does she get to have all the fun?"_

 _"Because I'm the better pilot."_ Sabine jabbed.

Ezra huffed through the comms. _"If by 'better' you mean better at almost getting us all killed..."_

"Cut the chatter." Hera said. "Alright, Spectre 5. You're clear. All squads, attack pattern _palleon_. Go straight for the second dreadnought." The _Ghost_ , Phoenix Squadron and the X-wings pulled away from the dreadnought. "Wedge, cover the _Blade Wing._ "

 _"Copy."_ The X-wings slowed their pace. Behind them, the prized Prototype B6 came in pace with Wedge and the X-wings. The tight formation skillfully evaded fire and returned with all the years of experienced piloting showcased brilliantly.

 _"In position."_ Sabine called out.

Hera was tempted to watch, but duty prevented it. "Fire when ready, Spectre 5"

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

It was surprising to see such coordination from the Rebels. Each time Grand Moff Randd had faced them, they were so scattered; relying solely on improvisation and unpredictability. Though, often enough, the hulking Moff would adapt and win. He'd do his teacher; Grand Admiral Thrawn a grave injustice if he lost to such... pitiful tactics.

Randd's eyes narrowed. He could only watch, helpless to prevent the rather infamous _Blade Wing_ fire it's bright, red beam right into the orbital autocannons on the _Scepter_. The destructive power of just a single fighter was impressive. Fire spewed out from beneath the _Scepter_ , followed quickly by another towering explosion erupting from it's topside. He could only assume the bridge had been destroyed.

"The _Scepter_ has been disabled!"

Randd internalized his impatient growl. It was almost as if the _Arbitrator'_ s Captain; Valline Traech was incapable of noticing the most obvious destruction directly in front of Randd. "Thank you, Captain, for your _invaluable_ contribution." The large Moff turned, a scowl set on his strong, squared face.

Captain Traech gulped at the deadly glare of the dark skinned behemoth of a man who looked like he could lift Traech up by his neck with one hand and throw him across the bridge. He was almost as terrifying as the late Lord Starkiller.

 _Almost._

"Sir, the Rebel cruisers are closing quickly. At this range, Captain Grates cant fire the autocannons without risking damage to the fleet."

Randd turned back toward the battle, watching the MC-80 cruisers approaching.

Embarrassing as the admission was, Randd had to think of the consequences should he lose the _Arbitrator_. The surprise attack by the Rebels was bold to say the least. They successfully pulled off a surprise attack and took a page right out of the Empire's handbook.

Defeat was imminent. They had too much knowledge - somehow - of this fleet's capabilities and limitations.

Randd swallowed his pride. "Lieutenant: order Captain Grates to move the _Lance_ forty-five degrees starboard rotation and prime the autocannons."

Both the Lieutenant and Captain Traech hesitated. Randd was going to fire anyways...?

"Were my orders unclear, Lieutenant?" Randd's deep voice lowered threateningly.

"Uh- no, Sir..." He quickly relayed the orders.

"Rotate the _Intent_ seventeen degrees port side and the _Hellion_ twelve degrees starboard; tell them to leave four-hundred kilometer gap between their sterns... and then abandon ship." Randd clasped his hands behind his back, watching the two _Reaver_ battlecruisers form somewhat of an arrow shape. The _Mandator III_ dreadnaught positioned it's starboard side facing the Rebel fleet with the _Arbitrator_ 's sharp stern aimed at the gap between the two _Reavers_ , hovering over the dreadnought. "Prepare for lightspeed, Captain."

A lightbulb flickered on in Traech's mind. The autocannons were never going to fire the cannons, but the Rebel fleet would part and make a gap for the _Arbitrator_ to escape while the _Scepter_ blasted off in a different direction. Any lucky battlecruisers had their contingency orders, but Randd was willing to sacrifice them. An unfortunate loss, but perhaps a necessary one.

"Rebel fighters incoming!" The Lieutenant yelled.

"They'll try to take out the surface cannons." Randd said. Rebels were so predictable, even when they tried to be unpredictable. "Inform Captain Grates to prep for lightspeed. Contingency protocol one. I want the Grand Admiral informed that NahJedha is lost." _For now_ , Randd added mentally.

"Right away, Sir!"

Randd noted the power readouts from Captain Grates' dreadnought. He kept his eyes on the Rebels' capitol ship destroyer; that irritant of a ship called the _Blade Wing_. "All fighters: swarm that B6. Do _not_ let it get close to us."

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

"Evasive maneuvers!" Admiral Ackbar shouted desperately. Despite their planning, Phoenix Squad wouldn't make it in time to destroy the last autocannon; not with the swarm of TIE fighters blocking it's path. In the back of Ackbar's mind, he knew he'd been outmaneuvered this time. He couldn't risk being hit by a single one of those devastating shots, but he knew it was only for the _Arbitrator_ to escape.

The Rebellion's capitol ships parted as the dreadnought's autocannons prepped to fire. Ackbar gave the commander of that ship the gap he needed to make the jump.

Ackbar felt defeated as he watched the battlecruisers deploy escape pods and transports that blasted into hyperspace in every direction. But perhaps it was a favorable outcome. The salvage they'd receive from both the abandoned fleet and the shipyard was more than enough to allow a handful of ships to escape.

His pride was further battered when the dreadnought suddenly disappeared.

"They never planned to fire..." He muttered to himself. He felt like punching something but settled for squeezing his armrest tight as he could.

The _Arbitrator_ blasted into hyperspace between the gap, rocking _Home One_ in the process.

 _"I'm sorry, Admiral."_ Hera said. _"We underestimated them this time."_

"Don't be. This is still a victory!" Behind the Admiral was an inspiring moment of cheering.

"Showed the Galaxy that invincible Darth Vader's new army is not." Master Yoda - who'd been silent in respect for Ackbar's command chimed in from behind. "A victory, this is. And with minor losses."

"The battle isn't over, Rebels." Ackbar reminded. "Clean up those fighters so we can salvage the wreckage."

 _"Copy that, Admiral!"_

* * *

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

 _Tattooine_

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi could still remember the first time he stepped foot on this barren, desert planet almost forty years ago. Ironically, Tattooine reminded the Jedi Master of a simpler time. Despite having actually lived there for all of three years, a feeling of nostalgia accompanied the view of the seemingly endless dunes of sand extending past even the horizon. Back when the Jedi Order was at the peak of it's power, when there were no Sith, there was no Empire and his biggest dilemma was a trade dispute on Naboo.

He'd been annoyed when he first learned of Qui Gon Jinn's fascination with Anakin. Jealous, even. He couldn't help but feel he'd been replaced and it hurt to know that it happened so quickly. But the Force had a funny way of stitching together destinies. Back then, if somebody told him he'd be actually training the "pathetic life form", only for Anakin to betray him, slaughter his kind and become anything but a "pathetic life form", he would've scoffed in his arrogance.

Tattooine should be a bitter reminder of his failures. From Anakin to Luke... to the young man and the woman he entrusted the younger Skywalker to. To this day, Obi Wan was still stunned at how suddenly Vader shown up after finding out of his son's survival. The Jedi Master had been far too late to stop him from killing Owen and Beru Lars.

The same way he'd been far too late to stop Anakin from turning... to stop him from taking Leia.

His failures were spectacular. But he'd never felt so driven to rectify at least the last of them. He was angry, and he masterfully turned that anger into fiery determination to save the last hope of the Galaxy.

Seated on an extension attached to the bland walls of the house he'd lived in for such a short time, Obi Wan Kenobi ran his hand across his beard, which was now more gray than the light brown it used to be. After weeks of traveling, chasing leads in search of a man he only _hoped_ could actually smuggle him into... wherever it was Leia was at now. His target was close, he could feel it.

A mechanical whirr broke his thoughts.

"Master Kenobi, I must say, this is hardly a suitable place for proper living." C-3PO stiffly hobbled into the living area. "I've searched the entire structure for the proper sustenance needed for your survival and have found nothing suitable for human consumption."

Obi Wan found himself giving the odd droid a small smile after actually letting him finish a rant that nobody had the patience to put up with. "As much as I appreciate the concern, we'll not be staying here for long." He pushed himself up, cursing old age and his achy bones. "The pilot is nearby."

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Threepio rose his hands in elation. "I suggest we make way immediately. There's no telling what sort of dreadful creatures hunt in the night time."

"Indeed we should." Obi Wan pat the droid's shoulder as he walked by, picking up a brown, leather pack off of the table. "Come. Our destination is home to the worst criminals. Arguably worse creatures than the ones in the desert. It is best we find him before the sun sets."

Threepio glanced at the back of the Jedi Master's head and somehow managed to look frightened and exasperated despite his unmoving face. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy the criminal underworld."

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

Mos Eisley. A wretched hive of scum and villainy.

The mid-day suns beat down on Obi Wan, making even the controls for his speeder almost too hot to touch. The city was bustling with activity as business owners ran their shops, locals did their shopping, moisture farmers traveled to town to sell their harvest - all of them desperately trying to avoid the various thugs patrolling the sandy streets in search of trouble. Obi Wan was masterful at blending in, it was the shiny, golden protocol droid that had him worried. A dark robe only hid so much gold.

The cantina was Ben's first stop. Parking the speeder outside, he had 3PO wait for his return. Unlike the cantina on Takodana, these thieves and killers didn't have the queen of pirates to keep them in line. In this place, murder was just another day in Mos Eisley cantina. Obi Wan tread carefully, using his mastery in the Force to passively keep people uninterested in his presence. He searched the bar for someone who's mind was easily manipulated, finding a rather harmless looking Gran stumbling away from the bar back to his table alone. He made way for the drunk fellow, standing in his path. The Gran unsteadily bumped into Obi Wan, spilling his drink all over the floor.

Ben caught the alien before he hit the ground. "Woah, careful my friend."

The Gran grumbled incoherently as he found his balance, staring at Obi Wan with his three eyes unable to keep focus. "W-watch it pal!"

"My apologies." Obi Wan reclaimed the fallen cup from the ground. "Allow me to make it up to you."

The man tilted his head at the Jedi, rather shocked at the offer in a place like this. Finally, he humphed. "Tha's right... y- _hic_ -you owe me anyways!"

"Why don't you sit down and I'll join you in a moment." Obi Wan's hand subtly waved.

The Gran's three eyes glossed over. "I... think I'll sit down and wait for you to join me."

Obi Wan nodded satisfied at his handiwork. He paused before he turned. "And try not to cause another scene."

"I'll try not to cause another scene."

Ben pat the man's shoulder and headed toward the bar.

Moments later, he returned to the Gran who he found snoring, hunched over the table. Obi Wan set the drinks down at sat with a sigh, prodding the man's mind awake with the Force.

"Hmm? Wha-?"

"Your drink." Obi Wan slid the ale over and the Gran eyed it greedily before taking a messy gulp. Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What is your name, friend?"

"Who- _hic_ -who's askin'?"

"Just me." Obi Wan took a drink. "I'm new to this town and could use someone to show me around."

The Gran hiccuped loudly and then belched obnoxiously, causing Obi Wan to glance around to see if any attention was drawn. Thankfully the cantina was too loud for anybody to really care.

"Need a guide, eh?" The man took another large drink. "That's gonna cost ya."

"There's no need for payment." Ben waved his hand as it rested on the table.

"There's no need for you to pay me..." The Gran blinked each eye out of sync. "Name's Patar."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ben." Obi Wan held his hand out to shake. "So Patar, I'm looking for someone. You'll tell me anything you know regarding this man."

"I'll tell you everything I know..."

"What can you tell me of a man who works for Jabba; a bounty hunter I presume?" Obi Wan began.

"Jabba's got an army of hunters, old man. You're gonna have to be more sp'cific."

"I hear he has the fastest ship in the Outer Rim." Ben added. "And a valuable Imperial contact who supplies him with active landing codes."

"Imperial contact... ahh, yep." Patar's eyes lit up and he leaned in. "Sounds like the "he" yer' lookin' for is a "she".." He burped out, gulping down more of his drink. Then he shrugged. "And "she" ain't no hunter." Patar's face darkened. "She's Jabba's personal hitman."

Obi Wan frowned. "The Empire must be cracking down hard on the Hutts for Jabba to keep an assassin around..." He muttered to himself.

"Well... she's more of an enforcer who assassinates on the side. She still scares the p- _hic_ -pants off of anyone who crosses her." Patar shrugged again. "Rumor has it she's babysittin' one of Jabba's smugglers. He's in debt somethin' big with Jabba, 'n he's workin' for free to pay him off. Big guy has her there for... motivation."

Obi Wan frowned lightly. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

Patar leaned back in his seat. "Well, the smuggler was just in here not three standard hours ago talkin' 'bout some huge job he's got from the big Jabba himself. No doubt she's still tagging along." The Gran shrugged. "I reckon she could be anywhere now."

"If you had to guess..."

"Hmm..." Patar stroked his chin. "Iff'n it's a big load like he says, he could still be loading his pile of junk up. Hangar 12-A's usually where the _Millennium Falcon_ docks. Check there, if he's gone, the manifest might have somethin' of a lead. If he hasn't ran off. Find Solo, find Jabba's hitman. You'll know it's him by the big Wookiee he keeps around."

Obi Wan smiled. "Thank you, Patar. You've been a great help."

The Gran shrugged as he finished off his drink, taking a sharp breath and smacking the cup down on the table. He then eyed Obi Wan's. "You gun' finish that?"

The Jedi glanced at the drink then back at the Gran who's chin was still splashed with the ale of his previous cup. Obi Wan cringed a bit and slid the drink across the table. "Perhaps you should consider more productive ways to spend your free time."

"Maybe... I'll consider productive ways to spend my free time..."

Obi Wan stood up. "Oh. And also consider a shower."

"I'll also consider a shower."

Ben just smiled and shook his head as he left the bar, finding Threepio

* * *

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

 _Darth Vader's Flagship: The Supremacy_

 **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —** **— - - —**

* * *

A black void of emptiness surrounded the stormy, dark gray planet of Ren that, despite it's climate, seemed to glow brilliantly in contrast. As if to spite the planet's illumination, a massive shadow slowly cast over it as the monolithic _Supremacy_ crawled between it and the sole star in the system. It's accompanying fleet seemed like mere ants in comparison, floating lamely next to the centerpiece of the Lord Vader's personal First Order fleet; the _Crimson Armada_. Each ship now had a distinct marking; two thick, painted red lines on the left side of each of the five _Reaver-_ class battlecruisers, the two _Mandator III_ -class dreadnoughts, a dozen frigates and the two Super Star Destroyers _Executor_ and _Liberty's Misrule_.

Darth Vader stood in a vast room on his ship, it's glossed black floors shined a darkened red from the crimson walls all around, contrasting the reflection of his dark, thick cape cascading just a mere inch above the polished floors. His personal guards in matching red, eight in total lined the walls, silent and stiff as statues, but ready to pounce on any threat that presented itself.

In the room's center sat a large throne; a place Vader found himself never utilizing. Instead, he stood off to it's side, one of the sharp red walls raised to reveal itself as a shade covering a broad viewport. He couldn't really bring himself to even gaze over his fleet and contemplate endless battle scenarios or reflect on the state of his rule. The abandoned husk of Gallius Rax's _Ark_ and his plot to destroy the Shadow Council once they arrived - _if_ they did - seemed menial.

He was unable to peel his eyes away from the metal hilt in his black gloved hands. An object that seemed to consume his thoughts; which only repeated themselves over and over. He wasn't even searching for answers to a question but merely engulfed in the past connecting the web of events that lead to the present.

This blasted lightsaber, he bitterly thought. He should've destroyed it by now. But he didn't... Once more, he found himself in fear of being chained down by his emotions the same way he had been eighteen years ago. Though even he recognized that he could never sever his attachments or abolish his love for his son. And the same love he now felt for his...

 _Daughter_.

Vader had learned to be honest with himself long ago. He didn't reject his bitterness; both for his failure as a father and his wish for Leia to never have existed at all. He _wanted_ to truly believe that his wish was his actual desire, but he couldn't. Even though she opened the old wound left by his unforgivable mistake, or even the fact that Leia was a stunning mirror of his Angel. Every time he looked at her or even thought about Leia, Padme crawled into his mind and infected him with a guilt he knew he fully deserved. He just couldn't bring himself to believe he wanted his daughter to never have existed in the first place.

He once thought he'd forgiven himself, and perhaps he had forgiven himself for killing his wife, but when he found Luke, he made a promise in Padme's name to _never_ let anything happen to their child... which now extended to _children_.

And here he was, ridden with guilt over breaking his promise.

His son, missing.

His daughter, injured.

And even beyond that; his unsaid vow to Starkiller.

Darth Vader: the feared Emperor and Sith Lord, once the Hero With No Fear found himself trying so hard not to sulk in what he saw as a betrayal to Starkiller. Guilty for being so naive as to sink so deep into darkness, projecting that darkness onto a mere child. Torture, brutal punishments, impossible tasks, all to forge Starkiller into a weapon to use. Of course, that mindset changed after the former Emperor's death but he couldn't take it back. He let Starkiller believe he was invincible, that he was destined be just as powerful as his master and rule the Galaxy at Luke's side... and then failed to even protect his Sith successor so that he could fulfill that destiny.

In a way, Vader had lost a son. While not a failure to Padme, he did fail himself. And Anakin Skywalker's _damned_ lightsaber seemed to just be an object that absorbed his failures only to release them in Vader's presence. Surely his failures here would be absorbed the same way.

Feeling it's call to be wielded by him as if it were a sentient being, Vader couldn't resist thumbing it on. The hiss sliced through the silence and it's vibrant light overpowered the red reflections. He gripped it in both hands and felt the lingering surge of excitement from Anakin each time he saw that brilliant, cerulean shine. He rarely felt that kind of excitement. And that was just as bitter as his brooding thoughts.

He found himself drawn to his old saber and hating it in the same thought.

He wanted to squeeze the cursed saber until it crumpled like a can under his grip, if only to prove he was more powerful than what it symbolized.

Familiar anger crawled into his chest, hastening his breath and provoking the same urges that caused Anakin Skywalker to willingly embrace his imbalance and lack of control. He reminded himself of the man he once was and how childish and arrogant Skywalker had been. If there was one thing he'd never betray, it was his promise to never become that person.

With that in mind, Vader forced himself to put the cursed weapon away, allowing it to dangle next to his Sith blade.

Someone was coming anyways.

The lift's doors whirred open, his guards stiffened as if to remind Vader's visitors that they were present and alert.

Two men knelt. "My Lord... we're preparing to bring the Princess of Alderaan to consciousness."

Vader slightly turned his head, having to push his elation and his misgivings down. It took a moment, but finally he turned. "Very well."

The Emperor followed the two doctors into the lift with two guards beside him.

He hadn't felt this nervous since he was nineteen trying so hard to impress the girl he loved.

He cursed the ability of regal Princesses and Queens for having such a potent effect on him...

* * *

 _ **Civil War**_

* * *

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

 _Thanks for the patience, but here it is; part two!_

 _Let me know what you think. And thank you all again for your support!_

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —


	2. Chapter 2

— - - —

 **Chapter** **2: Wrath of the Emperor**

— - - —

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

 _ **The Supremacy**_

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

 _"_ S _how the enemy your weakness by coddling the Prince and you play right into their hands."_

Such a simple comment from Governor Tarkin lingered in Darth Vader's memory, repeating over and over again. A _weakness._ Any normal father would be insulted at the insinuation that loving his children was somehow a weakness. Those fathers probably didn't know danger, they didn't have to worry about the frailty of a child making them just as vulnerable and defenseless as that child was. Or maybe they did and merely failed to recognize it. After all, children are filled to the brim with weaknesses. Any naive child could wander into the middle of a busy intersection and be killed by oncoming speeders, and any father would jump to that child's rescue and risk death in the same way. _Anything_ a person is forced to protect can be exploited. Vader knew he could never fully eliminate _all_ of his son's weaknesses, and as such, there were always aspects about the boy that required the protection of his father. He could teach and train the boy into his geriatric days and still find something to worry about. There were only two ways to eliminate a father's weakness for his children: purge the love he felt for them, or eliminate the source altogether. The first option was an impossible task even if Vader had any desire to attempt it, and the second was inscrutable.

And now, he had a new weakness in Alderaan's Princess. So many variables that could jeopardize everything. She was vulnerable now which made Vader vulnerable, but he planned to fully remedy the danger of her being mortally wounded in combat. What unnerved him was _who_ she was, coupled with _what_ she was. Should the Galaxy find out Darth Vader had another child, and that child was an aspiring Jedi, his integrity would be called into question even more than it already was. He was going to have a hard enough time securing his rule, even with his orders relayed to Thrawn

Perhaps what frightened him the most was the fact that she posed a great threat to him by simply being alive. Like her brother, Leia was powerful, but unlike her brother she was not loyal to her real family.

No.

Instead, she was loyal to everything he despised in the Galaxy.

Jedi.

Rebels.

 _Obi Wan Kenobi_.

And what made his situation even more ironic was that he had to pander to her just to gain a minute sense of respect from her, knowing he'd probably never have her full loyalty.

Possibly not even her love...

He forced himself to hold this fact close to his chest when dealing with Leia. To her, Anakin Skywalker was her father, and he was all but dead. Destroyed by the man in his place. And she could destroy Darth Vader.

The doctors lead Vader to an open room equipped with various tables, tools, beds and state of the art equipment. The guards flanked the doors, sharp vibroblades clinking against the glossy floor and the medics headed straight to the gurney where his daughter was peacefully resting. They opened it and began to work.

Vader watched them like a hawk, his senses scanning over the Princess inside and his eyes never leaving her peaceful face. He found it ironic that her peace wouldn't last long.

For several moments, the doctors vocally called out to each other, assessing the situation and giving orders. They documented things Vader knew little about and inspected readouts on a screen beside them.

The Emperor grew impatient at the slow progress, though held his tongue.

Finally, one doctor said, "Pulling patient out." He connected a thin tube to the gurney and a surge of clear liquid shot through it.

He took a subtle, deep breath.

Vader felt a jolt of surprise from Leia and also felt his heart race madly.

Her eyes opened, and for a long moment, Lord Vader found himself thrown unwillingly back in time at seeing those deep, chocolate irises scanning the room in deep confusion.

A sharp pang of all too intense fear stabbed at Vader through the Force. Leia shot upright with a sharp inhale. "Luke!"

Vader, unnerved at the level of which her fear peaked, stepped forward. She saw him and lurched back, nearly falling off of the table but quickly stumbling to her feet.

"Calm yourself." Vader urged as calmly as he could manage.

She gulped. "Where is he?!"

Vader glanced away. "I don't know..."

"You..." She tilted her head slightly, and then her face distorted with such hatred, it shocked him. He found himself looking at a mirror image of his younger self... the same hatred that killed the one person he cared most about in the universe. " _You_!"

Vader took a cautious step forward.

He felt the Force flare with familiar power and braced himself as Leia threw her hands out toward him.

He found himself shooting through the air and his battle instincts quickly kicked in as he smashed into the wall.

The two guards, ignorant of Leia's identity rushed forward, their sharp blades crackling to life with energy.

Leia stepped back hesitantly, panicking to find a way to defend herself from the two offending assailants ready to kill her for attacking their Emperor.

Vader managed to land on his feet. Leia's fear struck a dangerous chord inside the Dark Lord. The snap-hiss of his lightsaber pierced the air and he threw it, spinning wildly like a saw blade.

Leia flinched as they neared her, staggering mid-run before falling and crashing against the floor with their momentum.

Their heads bounced and rolled to her feet.

She stared at their headless bodies, still smoking, in shock, the same shock the doctors who were are pressed against the furthest wall were in. Her eyes traveled over to Darth Vader who stood with his lightsaber at his side, glaring at both bodies for a moment before staring accusingly and rather angrily at her.

The sound of his saber hissing shut made her flinch.

He reached out and the guards' weapons flew into his hand. He held them toward the doctors, one of whom very, very cautiously walked over to Vader and took them in his arms awkwardly. "Leave us." The man quickly left, prompting each of his colleagues to scurry after.

Alone with the one person she hoped _never_ to be alone with, Leia found herself breaking every promise she'd made to herself is she ever found herself in this situation. Her promise not to look weak, not to give him any ammunition, not to fear him... all broken. His presence alone was enough to send her in a fit of trembles, let alone the displeased scowl on his face.

"You make quite the impression." He stepped forward, eyes glancing over the corpses of his guards.

Leia struggled to find her resolve. "You didn't have to kill them."

He stopped, an eyebrow raising at her choice of words and her strange choice to berate his willingness to kill in this situation.

She shook her head slightly at how stupid she sounded, embarrassed at how his questioning glare made her feel even stupider.

She huffed her embarrassment away. "Where is he?"

"I can sense your worry for him. Your enemy..." Vader coyly said. He wanted to test her, to see if she'd tell him who she was.

"Don't treat me like a naive child." She lowly replied. "I'm here and I'm alive. I know he told you."

Vader regarded her for a moment, searching her face for any cracks in the bitter expression and prodding her mind for any signs of anything but distaste. But she was strong, just like Luke had said. She hid her emotions well. Either that, or her anger toward him buried them deep down.

Leia sighed, sitting down on the gurney. She absentmindedly rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Luke has gone missing." Vader spoke.

"Where?" Leia sighed immediately, shaking her head at how her thoughts managed to come out in a stupid question. "I find it hard to believe you lost him. From what I hear, he's on a short leash." Leia elaborated.

"Apparently his leash is not short enough." Vader's tone lightened a tad.

Despite herself, Leia couldn't help but crack a small smile. And it left a bitter taste in her mouth. It quickly disappeared.

"Your tether to him is stronger than mine is." Vader added.

Subdued curiosity crossed Leia's face as she glanced up at her estranged father.

"Strong enough to reel him back." Vader walked in front of her. "Before he does something rash."

The tone in Vader's voice put some fear into her. Vader wasn't lying, he truly didn't know where Luke was... that alone was enough to unnerve her but the fact that Vader was also _worried_ for his safety put some urgency into her.

Vader reached his hand out to her. "Help me find your brother." He urged. "Before something else finds him."

She stared at the gloved hand before her, eyebrows furrowed in worry and doubt. "What happens to me afterward?" She looked up to him, his face unreadable save for a rare, very discreet flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

But he said nothing. Just held his hand out, waiting for her to make a decision.

Her first instinct was to slap it away...

But instead, she took it.

He helped her to her feet, escorting her toward the door.

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

 _ **Coruscant: Senate District**_

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

Bottles smashed against windows echoing shatters amongst the fuming yells of hundreds marching in unison. Fires lit the night sky, smoke drifting through the wind flowing between them. Dressed for battle and chanting enraged rants of protests, civilians stomped toward the Senate Building, halted only by the thick wall of heavily armed stormtroopers at the base and lining the steps toward it's entrance.

Troopers shoved their riot shields, ramming them into anybody who dare get too close. Those behind the front lines were ordered to hold their rifles at ease. No action that could lead toward violence would be taken.

The mob held their signs, protesting and shouting indignities and injustices aimed at Darth Vader.

Imperial Senator Rhil Coven of Coruscant exhaled a shaky breath. As a man raised in a wealthy, privileged home, the chaos on the Senate Building's front steps was something he could never have fathomed. In university, he'd only read about protests, demonstrations and riots. He'd only ever seen footage. And he'd always been told that when demonstrations escalate into riots, they never did so on Coruscant. On Outer Rim planets, sure. The Empire's reach was only so far. But _this_ ; right on his doorstep! It was inscrutable.

The young man stared into the crowd from the window high into the building. Seeing the sheer number of people out there, the scale of chaos in the streets beyond... it was unnerving. A press conference turning into a full blown riot! At least, as far as he could tell it was a riot.

"It's barbaric, isn't it?"

Rhil frowned. "How is it they view themselves so clairvoyant as to judge the Emperor's actions without knowing a single bit of detail?"

The elder man beside him; Senator Gant Railen, his colleague on and the leader of the Senate Oversight Committee merely huffed at the apt assessment made by Rhil. "Is it not narcissism?" Gant replied. "They scream "injustice" at any opportunity they can because it gives them purpose outside of their mundane, day-to-day lives. A hopeful, temporary escape from the disappointing mediocrity for fifteen minutes of fame, a brave revolutionary or a victim of a _suddenly_ tyrannical government."

Rhil's frown turned to a scowl. "Indeed, barbaric. And quite stupid."

"True." Gant nodded. "And dangerous, if handled incorrectly." He placed a hand on his younger colleague's shoulder and directed him away from the window and toward the bustling crowd behind him. A room filled with bureaucrats, senators and military men being prepped for a press conference.

A stiff Twi'lek woman waved the duo toward her. She fingered a datapad on and held it out to Rhil. "These are your queues." She explained as she lead them through a hallway. "When speaking to the people, stay away from words like "riots" or "protests". They imply violence and undermine their purpose." She quickly said. "Don't refer to the investigation tentatively, use strong dictation like "rebels", "traitors" and "saboteurs", tie this Shadow Council to the Rebel Alliance any chance you get."

Rhil felt a bit of sweat on his brow, but nodded anyways.

The group stopped just at the entrance of the Senatorial Press Room, the woman pat down Rhil's suit. "Keep the conversation on the attempt to overthrow the Emperor and the assassination of Lord Starkiller. When asked questions about the Committee's investigation into the First Order, you will simply tell them you are not at liberty to disclose this information."

Rhil peered through the curtains onto the stage, unable to see the sea of reporters but easily able to hear them chatter loudly, curiously and accusingly.

For a brief moment, he contemplated backing out, but quickly dismissed the notion. The public needed to see a fresh face, someone who wasn't directly tied to Darth Vader's inner circle or the State Media. Gant Railen was a veteran, the public knew what to expect from him, he was automatically categorized an insider. Rhil wasn't. Not yet, anyways.

"Any questions about the Rebel Alliance will be directed toward the Grand Admiral when he takes the podium." She added. "Are you ready?"

Rhil took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine." Gant reassured from behind him. "This is a big moment for you. Your career is about to catapult to great heights." He warmly smiled. "Just remember that you have these people's trust. These are your constituents, they chose you to represent Coruscant, don't hesitate to remind them that you are on their side, and that they are _Imperial_ citizens."

The young senator nodded.

"Okay, it's time." The Twi'lek nudged Rhil forward.

Taking one final moment to steady himself, he envisioned himself back on the campaign trail. Just another rally...

Holocams beamed to life as he stepped to the microphone. An Imperial flag was hung behind him.

Rhil cleared his voice and the holo projector for his speech popped up in front of him. A look of grave concern fell on his face as he settled right in as if he'd been doing it for years. "Two weeks ago, our great Empire was attacked." He started. "On that day, Grand Admiral Thrawn asked that we all refrain from any speculation until the attack was properly assessed and all relevant parties be officially debriefed. Unfortunately, I come to you today disappointed and confused.

"Instead of heeding the Grand Admiral's request for patience while handling such a delicate situation, many of our fellow Imperial Citizens across the Galaxy have decided to take to the streets to demand answers that cannot, at this time, be fully disclosed. And even worse, some have decided to take a traitorous stance against us.

"Allow me to say this: I understand." Rhil paused dramatically. "Alongside the silence from the Emperor's Office, the rumors of various fleets allegedly commissioned by Lord Vader in secret leaked to the press and last night's attack on NaJedha, your unease is not only understood, but not unwarranted. And we hear you, loud and clear.

"I want to applaud the citizens of Corulag, Anaxes and dozens more for their peaceful demonstrations to stand for their values and their right to transparent military action promised by Lord Vader. I am, however, disappointed in several other systems, including my own who have chosen to take to the streets violently in the wake of such a devastating blow their neighbors.

"Our hearts are with the families devastated by both the Morningside Terror attack and the subsequent act of war on Alderaan that followed." The young man paused once more. "Over two-thousand innocent men, woman and children lost their lives... and twenty-three thousand Imperial soldiers died defending Alderaan... and another nine-thousand defending Lord Vader's personal estate on Mustafar.

"Among those killed in action is a man who reflected the core values and principals of our Empire. This man dedicated his existence to exposing and uprooting traitorous Rebel Cells, capturing the dangerous remnants of the Jedi Order and strengthening all of our resolves against the relentless assault on our way of life by the Rebellion.

"At just eighteen years old, Lord Starkiller's life was taken from him by men he not only trusted, but by men who's lives had been saved by his actions countless times. Lord Starkiller and tens of thousand Imperial soldiers... fathers, mothers, sons, daughters... all betrayed by those closest to them. By those sworn to protect and serve this Empire."

Rhil took a moment to calm the very real rage welling in his chest as he read on.

"Killed by men and women manipulated by one Gallius Rax who used his substantial wealth and influential position in our military to stage a coup, provided financial backing to a Rebel Cell in order to destabilize Alderaan's government and undermine Imperial law and order.

"Gallius Rax has brought to justice but his traitorous band of reckless followers still remain hidden within every corner of Imperial Government. This attack may have been sudden and the betrayal has indeed shocked all of us to our very core, however the Emperor and the High Command Security Force had the wisdom and foresight to predict at least some of these betrayals." Rhil stared into the main camera sternly. "Many of you have already heard the term "First Order Initiative" and the wild rumors that go along with this. In it's current state, the First Order Navy exists as a private, special military group unauthorized by and unanswerable to the Senate. Currently, it's legitimacy is under investigation by myself, the Senate Oversight Committee and the Court Justices. My colleagues in the intelligence community are working openly with us on this investigation, and I give you my word as your elected official that answers will be found. Until such time, speculation will be ignored. As it stands, Lord Vader is our Emperor. And thank the heavens he is alive to lead us in this time of peril."

Rhil concluded his speech as several reporters rose their hands. He nodded toward one. "You say the Oversight Committee is working with the ISB in an investigation toward the legitimacy of the First Order Navy. If it is found that Lord Vader has indeed used illegal channels and has broken his own laws, what power does the Senate have to convict him?"

"Great question." Rhil acknowledged. "Lord Vader is head of all branches of government. He is our leader. Conviction is not is not in consideration. Instead, this First Order Navy will be absorbed into the Imperial Army."

Another raised their hand. "Will it not be absorbed if the investigation turns up nothing?"

"I don't know." Rhil answered. "The Senate has yet to hear from Lord Vader personally."

"When can we expect his return? Do you even know where he is?"

Rhil frowned. "The Emperor has assumed the role of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy and is now on the front lines fighting to keep the peace he has worked so hard to create." The Senator snapped. "Know this: even as our people protest in the streets, as you all stand before me with accusations of the Emperor's foul play, you have failed to consider the possibility of the legal commission of this First Order Navy. Though, I should think your focus is better left on the traitors who have massacred our people. This Shadow Council and their rebellious friends pose a much greater threat to us than what may very well be a legal, private military fighting _for_ us."

The angry reporter simply sat down and another spoke up. "Can you tell us what exactly this investigation entails?"

"At this time, I am unable to disclose information of this nature." Rhil pointed to the next.

"Is there a planned retaliation against the Rebel's attack on NahJedha?"

"Inquiries of military operations will be directed to Grand Admiral Thrawn. Though I should hope a retaliatory operation to be swift and just."

Another spoke. "Can you tell us what the implications are? Is this open warfare?"

"At this time, a declaration has not been issued by the Emperor. An appeal has been submitted to the Senate by the ISB to oversee a committee and enact Preemptive Defensive Mobilizations Act under the pretense of apparent acts of war committed by the Shadow Council and the Rebel Alliance." Rhil articulated. "All members of the Senate have been called to a mandatory emergency session of Congress."

"What of the Prince?" Asked another. "The Immediate Emergency Action clause in the Preemptive Defense Mobilizations Act states that the Imperial Prince has the lawful right to declare war in the event that the Emperor or the Supreme Commander has become incapacitated or missing."

"Again, at this time, a declaration of war has not been issued."

"Earlier, you said the Emperor has assumed Lord Starkiller's position. Does this mean a replacement will not be appointed?"

"Several potential candidates are under consideration. Unless the Senate and High Command including the Joint Chiefs can unanimously agree on a single candidate, Lord Vader will approve one personally." Rhil answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must turn the podium to Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thank you for your questions."

Rhil ignored the sudden ruckus of the press asking questions simultaneously and returned to Gant's side. The veteran Senator pat Rhil's shoulder. "You did well."

The younger Senator released a pent up breath.

"Indeed, Senator Coven. We look forward to hear of dissipating violence on the streets after your speech." The ghostly voice of Thrawn chimed.

Rhil and Gant turned the decorated war hero. "Grand Admiral." Gant nodded to the Chiss.

"Senator Railen. We have you to thank for the lack of violent demonstrations on Anaxes. The Emperor is grateful for your display of leadership and loyalty."

"Thank you, Grand Admiral." Gant Railen again nodded.

"What will you tell them?" Rhil asked the Admiral.

Thrawn glanced over Rhil Coven's shoulder toward the empty podium. "Advocate the Emperor's orders. If you'll excuse me, gentleman."

Briskly walking between the two Senators with hands clasped behind his back, the Grand Admiral took the stage and reporters fell silent. "The Emperor has informed the High Council to formally disband the ISB and the Senate Intelligence Committee."

— **\- - —**

— **\- - —**

First Order stormtroopers swarmed the ISB HQ, blaster barrels smoking from combat.

Central Commander Sollaine could only watch as the sleek soldiers piled into his command room, gunning down any who so much as reached for their weapons.

Behind them entered a commanding officer, pistol trained on the Commander.

— **\- - —**

— **\- - —**

"As we speak, Lord Vader's First Order has launched an assault on the Bureau with orders to execute Central Commander Sollaine on charges of treason, collusion with the Shadow Council, disclosing Imperial Security measures and intelligence to a criminal entity."

The press room was seized by stunned silence.

"Any and all traitors to our Emperor's Imperial Law will be hunted down and executed without prejudice." Thrawn continued. "As of now, Select members of High Command and the HCSF, including myself will be granted all legislative power of the Senate while it's members are meticulously investigated. Lord Vader urges his colleagues in the Senate to comply. Expedition of this matter is of dire importance in order to restore the Senate's power so delegations may resume unhindered. This means all investigations into the First Order Initiative are to cease immediately until further notice."

Everyone, including Rhil and Gant were too stunned to speak. Though one thing seemed to be realized completely.

Darth Vader just declared war on his own government. That government would surely fight back.

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

 _ **Outer Rim**_

— **\- - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —**

Awareness came screaming to Luke Skywalker and his eyes opened, vision flooded with dim light illuminating a stale, gray room. The Force pulsed with fear.

He was on his feet. His hand reached instinctively for the lightsaber that wasn't there.

He heaved a panicked breath, his danger sense flaring in the Force.

"Y-your Highness?"

Luke's gaze snapped toward a young man, slowly standing with a concerned look as he set down a datapad.

He took a step forward and Luke took a step back.

The young man was suddenly seized by an invisible energy, feet dangling from nearly a yard above the ground while his eyes bulged and his fingers clawed at his neck.

The sound of boots against the floor made the confused Prince's panic heighten. Several more men ran into what seemed to be a medium sized medical bay. Each of them seemed shocked at the spectacle before them. "Woah, woah!" One man - a teenager - warily shouted, slowly stepping forward with his hands out. "Just... put him down and-"

"Where is she!?" Luke hissed.

The man's head tilted in slight confusion. "Who?"

Luke sneered and tightened his grip on the young man in midair. He quickly flew toward the Prince's mechanical hand and Luke gracefully spun his hostage around, arm keeping him in a choke hold. He yanked the pistol from the man's holster.

"Hey- woah, just calm down!" The obvious leader took a very cautious step forward, only to find Luke's pistol aimed right at him. He stopped. "Wait... there's no need for anybody to get hurt..."

"I asked you a question." Luke's voice dipped threateningly. "Where _is_ she?"

"Sir, I don't know who you're talking about!" The man pleaded.

Luke eased just a bit as his thoughts began to sort themselves out. He took another glance around the room, recognizing Imperial design and then remembering that not all Imperials were friendly. Not anymore... "Where am I?"

The leader stepped forward, and Luke straightened his arm, finger resting on the trigger while his thumb switched the safety off. "Okay... you're in the Imperial Academy in Eriadu City." The man informed. "You crash landed here about a week ago."

His memories came back to him, the battle and his hunt for vengeance.

And the Shadow Council.

"Eriadu?" Luke repeated. "Why am I in the Academy? Warlord Tiess and the 807'th are stationed here under Baron Tarkin's orders..." Luke shook his head of the million friendly people that should be on this planet. "Why am I _here_?"

The group's leader sighed lightly. "Imperial Transmissions have been jammed. Warlord Tiess betrayed the Baron... and attacked the Academies. He's dead."

Luke's eyes widened a bit. "What? Tiess is one of them?"

"One of... who?"

Luke released the young man he held hostage, shoving him forward. He stumbled and coughed and the leader ran up to him to check his vitals.

Luke's jaw tensed at the news. "The Shadow Council." He bitterly stated. The teenager's head tilted in confusion, but held his questions. "What's your name?"

The leader stood while the rest of the group carried the battered young man to a bed. "Xav- Xav'kri." The leader answered.

"And your role here?"

"I..." Xav's eyes went to the ground. "I guess I'm the ranking officer now. Cadet Squad Captain."

Luke sighed. "Cadets... all of your commanders were killed?" His voice softened.

"Yes... Sir." Xav quietly answered. "Seventy-eight cadets survived the attack... Tiess's troopers haven't found us yet, we've locked down the med sector." He informed. "But it's only a matter of time before they find us and break in. We... don't have the numbers or the munitions to fend them off."

Luke contemplated this for a moment. "What are we up against?"

"I don't know." Xav answered honestly. "Everything happened so... fast." He took a shaky breath. "I've heard rumors that the surviving members of the Baron's Cabinet found shelter with the Tarkins in their family compound... but nobody has been able to alert the Grand Moff."

Luke could piece together the rest. The Imperial Garrison was wiped out from inside and Tiess probably had reinforcements from off world as well. Eriadu was now in the hands of the Shadow Council.

"And my ship?"

"Hidden." Xav answered. "With the medical frigate in a sealed hangar. But it's damaged, not flight worthy."

Of course it wasn't... "For now." Luke murmured. For a moment, he gathered his thoughts and scanned himself. His shoulder was wrapped in a bandage, though nothing seemed to be broken. A puncture wound that went clean through. He flexed that hand, finding that if he ignored the pain, he still had full functionality. The nervosensors on his prosthetic were on the fritz, it seemed. He could only 'feel' three fingers though they all responded to his command.

His injuries were nothing detrimental, only minor inconveniences. And he felt an incredible urgency to get off of this planet... not because of the danger he was in, but because of the uncertainty pulsing through the bond he shared with Leia. Such confusion and doubt.

Silently, Luke begged his father not to hurt her...

"What should we do?"

His attention went back to Xav. "Gather the survivors and all the weapons and munitions you can scrounge up."

"We-we're going to fight?" The teen asked incredulously.

"You're soldiers, aren't you?"

"I-...hardly! We're outgunned, outmanned and outmatched!" Xav argued nervously. "They've got a fleet- an entire army out there!"

Luke frowned. "I attended classes in the Imperial Academy on Raithal. It's funny because I don't remember being taught to fear the enemy there." He said in a hard tone.

Xav stuttered over his words for a moment.

"Must be why I was sent there and not _here_." Luke sensed the indignant pride swell in Xav. Academic rivalries were still as potent as he remembered.

Xav straightened his back and saluted. "Yes, Sir."

The Prince smirked. "Good." Luke grabbed his tunic and pushed his arms through, buttoning it up. "I want a team of the most skilled cadets ready for combat in one standard hour." He ordered Xav. "And a layout of the facility immediately." He pulled on his boots, standing to find the Cadets still staring at him like lost puppies. He could sense their fear, and it wasn't for him. It was clear that they'd seen things they weren't ready for... lost friends, mentors and even brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, academic rivalry wasn't enough to wipe away what they'd endured...

Luke walked toward Xav, the rest of the Cadets, a group of boys ranging from the age of thirteen to sixteen moved in with their leader. "We're at war now, Squad Captain." Luke roughly poked Xav's shoulder, managing to intimidate the teen even though he was a bit taller and bigger than Luke. "Any hesitation can cost you your life or the lives of these Cadets in your command. You were given orders. I expect you to carry them out swiftly and thoroughly as the men on my fleet would. All of you." He scanned the whole group. "Now get to work."

Xav blinked in surprise at how stern Luke's voice was. "Uh- yes... your Highness."

"Dismissed."

The entire group clicked their heels in salute and exited the room, leaving Luke alone with the barely conscious kid he choked.

Luke shook his head lightly, purging his guilt and glancing down at the pistol in his hand. He walked back over to his bed, on the table next to it sat the two broken lightsabers...

The Force seemed to darken as his anger rose at the sight of Starkiller's weapon, crumpled and mangled. Luke picked it up, pulling the casing off forcefully and holding the half shard that remained between his thumb and index finger.

His own burnt saber floated into the air disassembled itself. The broken crystals hung in the air in front of him.

And then Starkiller's crystal came together with one half of Luke's, the pieces settled in their chamber and the lightsaber closed around them.

It seemed fitting to him to use half of Starkiller's crystal. Now, every time the lightsaber was needed, he'd always have Starkiller helping him, able to call on his fallen brother's darkness whenever he needed it.

And he had a feeling he would need it very soon if he was to survive and escape this doomed planet.

And to kill the man responsible for ripping Starkiller from him.

The Prince glanced slightly up and turned...

He could feel C-28. But he wasn't here. The whole purpose for his defiance, the reason he was in this situation to begin with. His revenge was once again delayed.

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

 _Mos Eisley, Tattooine_

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

The Jedi's footprints left puffs of dust in the air, rising into the dry, arid air and lingering while he continued on; a sign that the aging man was becoming tired out by the heat. It wouldn't have been hard to notice that his companion was a droid based on the stiff, nearly unmoving posture it held as it dragged it's feet through the sand. The odd pair of C-3PO and Obi Wan Kenobi trudged through the narrow streets of Mos Eisley.

Agent 13 kept a safe distance. Unlike Kenobi, his steps were lighter. He didn't leave a trail of rising dust as the droid did. He was unassuming and put off very little presence; a trait he'd spent years perfecting. Not even the Jedi Master was aware of his presence.

Following Kenobi through the streets, the Jedi lead the Agent into a hangar bay where a ship Agent 13 easily recognized sat grounded.

13 silently cursed with a scowl on his face. He had assets everywhere, powerful allies who owed him a great deal of favors. That ship, the _Millennium Falcon,_ while nothing special on the surface was in fact, a famously evasive ship. And very fast. And rumor had it that her pilot, Han Solo, was being closely watched by _her_.

A woman with such reputation that even the Security Force flagged her as a person of interest to watch closely, the ISB wanted to recruit her and the Inquisitorius wanted her head.

Dostra: Demon Witch of the Black Sun. A Force Sensitive Dathomirian who was once trained by the Inquisitorius... and once trained by Agent 13 himself when he was undercover for COMPNOR, infiltrating the Black Sun. Back then, he went by the name Raviont and earned the title Ghost Shooter as nobody ever saw him assassinate a single person.

She rivaled Agent 13's accuracy. It was said that the Demon Witch and the Ghost Shooter were the two most deadly snipers in the Galaxy.

And she hated him. Admittedly for good reason.

13 pulled back around a corner and pulled a sleeve up, pressing a few buttons on a subtle gauntlet on his wrist. He didn't have his rifle. Such a disadvantage posed a grave threat to him. Though he wasn't here to fight, he had to believe the possibility was a real threat should he reveal himself. His gauntlet synced up with the Falcon's navicomputer, and then he turned away from the hangar.

Now was not the time to be fighting.

— - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - — - - —

 _Thank you all for the support :). Updates will be kind of staggered unfortunately due to life, but I'll pump stuff out as quickly as I can._

 _Rubies - glad you're enjoying this one :). Let me know what you think so far!_

 _Generation Zero - Luke's gotta dog himself out of a hole. Promise it'll get more interesting with him._

 _I just love the Supremacy. May be a bit soon to introduce it, I admit but I don't care. It's so intimidating and awesome._

 _I have plans for Obi Wan. He's still pivotal in this story and I enjoy his character a lot._

 _Lyn - Hopefully it stays good ;)_


End file.
